Nueva estudiante
by 27haruhichan
Summary: Una nueva pony llega al pueblo y se integra a la escuela de Ponyville, ahí se hará amiga de las Crusaders y al igual que ellas, intentara todo lo posible por conseguir su cutie mark, aunque eso indique superar ciertos límites (presentación de mi OC Dizzy Clever)
1. La nueva

**Yo: hola, bueno, honestamente este no es mi primer fic de MLP, el primero fue un one-shot, pero bueno, esta historia para mi va a ser especial, porque en este fic, mi querido OC aparecerá por primera vez. Ahora si, My little pony no me pertenece, solo mi OC y este fic.**

* * *

Era día Lunes en la escuela de Ponyville y todos los potros jugaban en el patio en el recreo.

"¡Dame la pelota, Diamond Tiara!" se quejaba el pequeño Featherweight pidiéndole la pelota a la avara pony terrestre.

"Ni hablar, tengo derecho a usar la pelota juntó a Silver Spoon" dijo Diamond Tiara haciendo que el pegaso se tropezara.

Applebloom juntó con Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle fueron a auxiliarlo "Eso fue cruel Diamond Tiara" dijo Applebloom.

"Muy cruel" dijo Scootaloo.

"Re-muy-muy-cruel" dijo Sweetie Belle.

"¿Re-muy-muy-cruel?" preguntaron Applebloom y Scootaloo.

"Es más que muy cruel" dijo la unicornio encogiéndose de hombros mientras sus amigos rodaban los ojos.

"¿Qué piensan hacer al respecto, Costados En Blanco?" se burló Diamond Tiara y chocó su casco con el de Silver Spoon.

"No valen chicas, mejor vámonos" dijo Featherweight antes de abandonar el lugar.

Las Crusaders fueron a buscarlo "¿Como puedes dejar que te trate así?" preguntaron las tres a la vez.

"La última vez que alguien se defendió de Diamond Tiara, ella le dijo a su papa que lo demandara, no quiero que eso le pase a mi familia" explicó Featherweight serio.

"Ok, clase, hay que volver a clase, hay novedades" llamó Cherilee a sus alumnos.

~Salón de clases~

"Muy bien estudiantes, hay una noticia de último minuto" dijo Cherilee dirigiéndose a la puerta "A partir de ahora, tendremos a una nueva estudiante entre nosotros".

"¿Una nueva estudiante?" preguntaron todos.

Las tres Crusaders se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas.

"Niños, me da un ligero gusto presentarles a su nueva compañera" dijo Cherilee abriendo la puerta "Entra, no seas tímida".

Al oír esas palabras, entró lentamente una pequeña pegaso, un poco más pequeña que el resto de la clase, era de color rosa un tanto oscuro, su melena y cola eran celestes, sus ojos eran verdes y sus costados estaban cubiertos con una pequeña falda blanca.

"Hola, soy Dizzy Clever" se presentó tímidamente la pegaso oji verde "Soy de Manehattan y pues... ayer me inscribieron aquí, pero me quede dormida y por eso estoy aquí a esta hora".

"Bueno Dizzy, ese creo que es un pequeño problema **(1)**, ya que tu nuevo puesto llegara mañana, creo que por hoy deberás sentarte juntó a un pony" dijo Cherilee.

"Señorita Cherilee ¿Puede sentarse juntó a mi?" preguntó Diamond Tiara haciéndose la inocnete.

"De acuerdo" respondió Cherilee haciendo que media clase quedara boquiabierta.

Dizzy de manera lenta y tímida hasta poder sentarse al lado de Diamond Tiara "Hola Dizzy, mi nombre es Diamond Tiara y como habras notado, YO soy la que manda aquí, pero bueno, tu seras mi amiga y por ende seras popular como yo ¿esta bien?" dijo Diamond Tiara a lo que Dizzy solo asintió mientras sacaba sus cosas. (N/A: la aparición más melda del mundo...)

~Fin de la clase~

"¿Crees que Diamond Tiara la lleve al lado oscuro como lo hizo con Babs?" preguntó Scootaloo viendo a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon hablando con Dizzy.

"No creo, hay que encontrar la manera de que no se vuelva mala" dijo Applebloom para luego caminar hacia ¨Las arpías¨ "¿Qué hacen?"

"Iug, aléjate Costado En Blanco, estamos en medio de un interrogatorio entre amigas" dijo Silver Spoon dándole la espalda.

Applebloom se alejó, pero llamó a Scootaloo y a Sweetie Belle para que la siguieran y se escondieran cerca de la pegaso rosada.

"Y bien Dizzy ¿Con quien viniste aquí a Ponyville? ¿Madre? ¿Padre? ¿Un amigo tuyo?" preguntaba Diamond Tiara.

"Pues... vine con una pony que me empezó a cuidar cuando mis padres se fueron a Canterlot por negocios" explicó Dizzy.

"¿Y quien es esa pony?" dijo Silver Spoon.

"Se llama Gingana Freeccs y pues, es amigable" dijo Dizzy con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Una última pregunta ¿Cual es tu cutie mark?" preguntaron Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon a la vez.

"¿Mi cutie mark?" preguntó Dizzy algo asustada "B-bueno, mi cutie mark representa... este..." comenzó a balbucear.

"Vamos dilo, durante toda la clase andabas con esa falda fuera de moda" dijo Silver Spoon perdiendo la paciencia.

Dizzy estaba nerviosa "¡Tengo que ir al baño!" gritó antes de irse corriendo.

Diamond Tiara lanzó un "Mmph" antes de pisarle la cola a Dizzy, haciendo que esta callera y su falda se levantara, dejando ver un costado completamente en blanco.

"¡¿No tiene cutie mark?!" preguntaron las Cutie Mark Crusaders asombradas. En cuanto a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon se les empezaba a formar una mezcla de malicia y molestia.

"Vaya... vaya... vaya... parece que tenemos otra Costado En Blanco aquí" dijo Diamond Tiara mientras Dizzy se levantaba avergonzada.

"¿Y- y eso que tiene? seguramente hay otras ponys sin cutie mark" dijo Dizzy tratando de defenderse, a lo que Diamond Tiara solo la fulminó con la mirada.

"Pues por mi, puedes reunirte con las otras Cutie Mark Lloronas nosotras tenemos mejore cosas que hacer" dijo Diamond Tiara mirándola fijamente "Y espero que tengas suerte aquí, la necesitaras, perdedora" finalizó antes de tirarle tierra a la cara, haciendo que la pegaso tosiera.

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir caminando juntó a Silver Spoon, las Cutie Mark Crusaders se le pusieron enfrente, acompañadas de Featherweight "Es todo Diamond Tiara, no vamos a tolerar que sigas haciéndole eso a los ponis sin cutie mark" dijo Applebloom.

"Los costados en blanco tienen tantos derechos como tu" dijo Scootaloo.

"Y después de todo, ya te lo demostramos cuatro veces" dijo Sweetie Belle sonriendo.

"¿No fueron cinco?" preguntó Scootaloo con un casco en su barbilla.

"No, estoy segura de que fueron cuatro" respondió Sweetie Belle.

"¡Eso no importa!" gritó Diamond Tiara enojada "Lo que importa es que, tu tendrás problemas, Di-zzy" dijo presionando la punta de la nariz de Dizzy con su casco "Así que no vuelvas a ponerte en mi camino ¿De acuerdo?".

Dizzy asintió asustada y luego vio como Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se retiraban.

"¿estas bien?" preguntó Applebloom ayudando a Dizzy a levantarse.

"S-si, gracias" respondió Dizzy con algo de timidez.

"Creeme, es mejor no mirarlas a los ojos" dijo Scootaloo "Pueden ver el miedo".

"En fin, mejor nos presentamos" dijo Sweetie Belle "yo soy Sweetie Belle, ellas son Applebloom y Scootaloo y este de aquí es Featherweight" presentó a los mencionados.

"Encantada de conocerlos" dijo Dizzy sonriendo "De nuevo, gracias por eso".

"No hay de que" dijo Applebloom también sonriendo.

"Mañana nos aseguraremos de que la señorita Cherilee coloqué tu puesto en un lugar que no sea al lado de ellas" dijo Featherweight "Pero en serio, tenemos suerte de que no se haya enojado, o si no, pues ya saben..."

"¿Qué hubiera pasado?" preguntó Dizzy curiosa.

"El padre de Diamond Tiara es capaz de demandar a otros ponis o a sus padres si hacen rabiar a su hija" explicó Featherweight.

"Entiendo..." respondió Dizzy.

"Y bueno... ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa?" preguntó Applebloom.

"No gracias, voy a esperar a que venga Gingana por mi" respondió amablemente Dizzy.

"¡Mejor te fijas por donde vas!" se quejó un pony de color crema con el pelo negro y ojos grises.

"¡Lo siento!, no te vi" se disculpó una pegaso de cuero rosa claro, de melena y cola de color castaño rojizo con detalles dorados, solo que la cola tenía una terminación de corazón, su cutie mark era una esfera multicolor con dos alas sobresaliendo. No paró de caminar hasta llegar con Dizzy "Ya llegué" dijo sonriendo.

"Ya lo noté" dijo Dizzy antes de voltearse a las Crusaders y a Featherweight "Chicos, ella es Gingana Freecss, ella es la pony que me cuida por ahora, ya que mis padres estan en Canterlot por cosas de negocios".

"Hola" saludaron los pequeños.

"Hola niños" saludó Gingana y luego se acercó al oido de Dizzy "¿Ya tienes un ¨amigo¨?" le preguntó en tono meloso.

"¡No es mi novio, aun soy muy joven para ello!" respondió Dizzy avergonzada.

"Ya, ya, ¿nos vamos?" preguntó Gingana parando la broma.

"Ok, adiós" dijo Dizzy antes de irse a su casa acompañada de Gingana.

Applebloom sin pensarlo se trajo arrastrando a Scootaloo y a Sweetie Belle hasta otra parte "¿Qué opinan?" preguntó sin más.

"Es igual a Fluttershy" respondió Scootaloo.

"Es normal por ser su primer día" dijo Sweetie Belle.

"¡No me refiero a eso!" dijo molesta Applebloom "Ella no tiene cutie mark como nosotras, tal vez quiera unirse a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, después de todo, no le hemos dicho aun".

La pegaso naranja y la unicornio casi blanca **(2)** se miraron para luego sonreír y decir "¡Que gran idea!".

"¿Entienden que pude escuchar toda su conversación?" dijo Featherweight en tono de broma.

"Nota a nosotras, vigilar que no haya nadie cuando planeamos algo" dijo Scootaloo.

"Hecho" dijeron las otras Crusaders.

"Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir, adiós" se despidió Featherweight antes de irse a su casa. Las tres Crusaders hicieron lo mismo y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

~Casa de Dizzy y Gingana~

Dizzy y Gingana vivian en una casa de dos pisos, simple pero acogedora. Mientras Gingana se preparaba para dormir en el piso de abajo. Dizzy preparaba su mochila para el día siguiente.

"Creo que con este día, ya tengo dos enemigas y cuatro posibles amigos" se dijo Dizzy en voz baja. Poco después la habitación se retumbó. Volteo y vio a una pegaso gris de melena amarilla y mirada bizca que tenía la cabeza atorada en la ventana.

"Este... entrega para Dizzy Clever" dijo avergonzada la pegaso gris, de nombre Derpy Hooves.

"Aquí" dijo Dizzy abriendo la ventana, para que luego Derpy sacara de su bolso de cartas una que tenía un timbre en forma de estrella y entregárselo "Gracias" agradeció la menor. Derpy sonrió y siguió volando para terminar su trabajo.

Dizzy abrió la carta y vio que era de sus padres, la cual decía:

_Querida Dizzy:_

_Nos enteramos que hoy empezabas la escuela en Ponyville y puede que esta carta te llegue momentos o días después de ello, pero tu padre y yo queremos desearte buena suerte en la escuela._

_Te quiere, tu madre Cloudy Light._

_P.D: tenemos una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, querida._

Al leer la posdata, Dizzy se llenó de alegría, ya que su cumpleaños era dentro de un mes y rara vez podía ver a sus padres por causa del trabajo, por lo que abrazó la carta y se acostó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Y bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo de esto, perdón si no me quedó muy bien, pero esto es solo una introducción, no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos tendra esto, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, hasta la próxima.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1: lo puse así porque aquí en Chile, cada vez que viene un estudiante nuevo, no debe venir en su primer día por la cuestión de los puestos.**

**2: para los que no sabían, Sweetie Belle no es blanca, es de color gris muy claro.**


	2. Unión a las Crusaders

**Yo: hola, bueno, seguramente habrán notado que en el capítulo anterior e cometido algunos (varios) errores, ¿por qué?, porque soy weona e_e, bueno, cambiando eso, espero que disfruten este cap. My little pony no me pertenece, solo el fic y mi respectivo OC.**

* * *

_~Martes~_

¨_Toc, toc,_ _toc_...¨ se escuchaba a alguien tocar la puerta desde hace un rato.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Dizzy somnolienta y bostezando para luego ver su reloj: las ocho y media de la mañana "¡No puede ser, se me hace tarde!" gritó tomando sus cosas, arreglar su melena y bajar por las escaleras. Por desgracia, al ir corriendo tropezó y rodó el resto del camino, cosa que no pudo evitar ni siquiera batiendo fuertemente sus pequeñas alas.

"¡¿Dizzy?!" gritó Gingana preocupada de que algo le haya pasado a la menor, llegó al comedor que conectaba con las escaleras del segundo piso. Pudo ver a una Dizzy a quien le rodaban los ojos sin parar y tirada de espaldas.

"Estoy bien..." dijo Dizzy levantandose haciendo que su cuidadora diera un suspiro de alivio "¿Y quien toca la puerta?".

"Yo me preguntaba lo mismo" dijo Gingana abriendo la puerta para ver como una pony rosada de ojos celestes dejaba abrir una banda dentro de una caja (literalmente) mientras esta saltaba de un lado a otro y cantaba:

¨_Welcome, welcome, welcome__,_

_a fine welcome to you._

_Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say how do you do?_

_Welcome, welcome, welcome,_

_I say hip hip hurray._

_Welcome, welcome, welcome, to Ponyville today!¨_

"¿Pero qué...?" ambas pegasos quedaron atónitas.

"Solo esperen..." dijo la oji celeste sonriendo para que luego de un horno saliera confetí y de unos cañones saliera masa para pateles, haciendo que ambas cosas cayeran sobre las tres "Upsie, de nuevo confundí las posiciones del confetí y la masa de pasteles, tengo que anotar eso jijiji" dijo riendose.

"¿Discul... pame?" dijo Gingana confundida mientras ella y Dizzy se limpiaban la masa "Pero ¿quien eres?".

"Ah ¿Yo?, bueno, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie y al enterarme de que dos nuevas ponis, osea ustedes, venían a Ponyville yo me dije: ¡AH! así que todo el día de ayer estuve buscando a los únicos ponis que no conociera, ya que yo conozco a tooodoooos los ponis de aquí y pues anoche me dijeron que vivían en esta casa, así que las desperté para poder darles una Bienvenida adecuada al estilo Pinkie Pie totalmente sorpresa" explicó Pinkie a una velocidad que apenas pudieron entender "Así que ¡Sorpresa!".

"Wow, vaya sorpresa" dijo Dizzy para luego acordarse de su atraso "¡Rayos! ¡Ya me voy, adiós Gingana, adiós Pinkie!" gritó antes de salir corriendo a todo galope.

"¡Espera! ¿No prefieres que te lleve?" preguntó Gingana de un gritó.

"¡No gracias, memorice el camino!" gritó la pegaso menor a la vez que corría.

Luego de que Dizzy se perdiera de vista, el lugar quedó en silencio unos instantes hasta que...

"¿Tu nombre es Gingana?" preguntó Pinkie para formar conversación.

"Pues si" respondió Gingana. Al ver la cara sonriente y curiosa de Pinkie, suspiró "Si quieres entra..." no terminó su frase al ver como Pinkie ya estaba viendo el interior de la casa "_Mejor no preguntó_"

~En la escuela~

Applebloom, juntó con Scootaloo y Sweetie belle miraban por todas partes tratando de encontrar a Dizzy "¿Donde esta Dizzy? la clase esta por empezar" dijo Applebloom preocupada.

"Espero que llegué a tiempo" dijo Scootaloo.

"Niñas, lo mejor será que entren ya" llamó Cherilee haciendo que las tres ponis la siguieran al salón al ver que no llegaba luego de tanto rato.

"Ya... llegue..." dijo Dizzy jadeando por la corrida en frente de la puerta. No pudo ver a nadie, por lo que pensó que ya había empezado la clase "mmm..." infló los cachetes para luego entrar a un paso más lento.

~Clase iniciada~

Cherilee en ese momento estaba pasando la lista como cada día "Diamond Tiara?"

"Presente" dijo la mencionada levantando el caso con su típica inocencia fingida.

"¿Dizzy Clever?" preguntó viendo que la pegaso de melena celeste no estaba "Creo que estará ausente" dijo tomando el lápiz para poner una equis en el cuadro de Asistencia al lado del nombre ¨Dizzy Clever¨

"¡Espere!" gritó Dizzy azotando la puerta "Aquí estoy, no me tache" dijo jadeando una vez más.

"Muy bien Dizzy" respondió Cherilee "Pero... ¿Por qué tardaste?".

"Tuve un pequeño inconveniente con el reloj, las escaleras..." explicó Dizzy antes de murmurar una última cosa "Y una pony bastante ¨especial¨"

"Bueno, ya colocamos tu puesto, te sentaras al lado de Dinky Doo" dijo Cherilee señalando un puesto más o menos al final de la clase, donde había un puesto vació juntó a una unicornio de color púrpura pálido de melena y ojos amarillos.

Dizzy asintió y fue caminando más calmada hacía el puesto asignado "Hola" dijo tímidamente al sentarse.

"Hola..." dijo Dinky sonriendo.

"Bueno, empezamos la lección" dijo Cherilee dirigiéndose a la pizarra "como pueden ver en esta imagen, Ponyville fue fundada..." decía alrededor de la clase.

Dizzy y las demás tomaban apuntes, hasta que a la pegaso oji verde le llegó un avión de papel. Volteó y vio como Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Applebloom le guiñaban el ojo, estiro el papel con cuidado de no ser vista y notó que era una nota que decía:

"_¿Te vienes con nosotras?. Queremos mostrarte algo en Sweet Apple Acres._

_Las CMC_"

~Fin del día~

"Así que... ¿Te busco luego en Sweet Apple Acres?" preguntó Gingana luego de que llegara a buscar a Dizzy.

"Si, las tres ponis que estaban conmigo ayer dijeron que querían mostrarme algo" respondió Dizzy.

"Bueno, si tu aceptas esa idea, yo te apoyo" dijo Gingana palpando con su casco la cabeza de Dizzy

"Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con esa pony Pinkie Pie?" preguntó Dizzy recordando su ¨Bienvenida sorpresa¨

"Digamos que ahora somos buenas amigas" respondió Gingana.

"De acuerdo" finalizó Dizzy mientras Gingana sonreía bastante.

"Eso si, te ire a buscar a las ocho y media" dijo Gingana antes de irse de vuelta para la casa.

En cuanto Gingana se perdió de vista, Dizzy se puso a buscar a Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle.

"Hola..." saludó Dizzy en cuanto encontró a Sweetie Belle "Eres Sweetie Belle ¿verdad?"

"Hola Dizzy y si" respondió la pequeña pegaso "No es fácil saberse los nombres de tus compañeros cuando estas en una nueva escuela"

"Ahora lo se..." dijo Dizzy con una pequeña sonrisa "Y... ¿Donde estan las otras dos?" preguntó buscando con la mirada a Applebloom y a Scootaloo.

"Ellas se adelantaron a Sweet Apple Acres y me pidieron que te esperara para que te guiara" respondió Sweetie Belle.

"Entiendo, entonces vamos" dijo Dizzy antes de seguir a Sweetie Belle hacía el lugar indicado "Pero ¿Como supieron que iba a aceptar?"

"No lo sabíamos, siempre tomamos estas medidas por si acaso" respondió Sweetie Belle sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

"Ok..." luego de eso, ninguna de las dos ponis no dijo nada hasta llegar a una casa del árbol cerca de la granja "¿Una casa del árbol?"

"Tápate los ojos" dijo Sweetie Belle.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Solo hazlo" Dizzy obedeció y cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras Sweetie Belle la ayudaba a subir la escalera.

"_No se por qué tengo un mal __presentimiento_" pensó Dizzy sin ver hasta que Sweetie Belle le indicó que podía abrir los ojos. Los abrió lentamente y vio a Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo con un letrero gigante que decía "Vienbenida a Ponyville". "¿Y esto?"

"Te estamos dando la bienvenida atrasada a Ponyville" explicó Applebloom sonriendo.

"Si nos hubiéramos enterado antes te lo habríamos mostrado ayer" dijo Scootaloo "Pero igual".

"¿Saben que Bienvenido tiene la V después de la N y no antes?" preguntó Dizzy viendo la falta ortográfica, haciendo que las tres ponis guardaran rápidamente el letrero con las mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza.

"No hay que ser detallista" dijo Sweetie Belle con el casco detras de la cabeza "Y bueno... te llamamos específicamente por una razón"

"¿Qué razón?" preguntó Dizzy.

"Verás, nosotras somos conocidas en el pueblo" dijo Scootaloo.

"Por un nombre muy peculiar" continuó Sweetie Belle.

"Y ese nombre muestra claramente que somos..." terminó Applebloom antes de que ella y sus amigas tomaran bastante aire y dijeran a los cuatro vientos.

"¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" dijeron a todo pulmón, agitando la casa del árbol.

"Las Cutie Mark ¿Qué?" preguntó Dizzy confundida.

"Las Cutie Mark Crusaders" respondió Applebloom "Es un club donde ponis como nosotras trabajamos juntas para poder conseguir nuestras cutie marks. Mi prima Babs Seeds, de Manehattan, dijo que haría lo mismo en su ciudad"

"Espera,espera,espera,espera, ¿dijiste Babs Seeds?" preguntó Dizzy con una velocidad estilo Pinkie Pie.

"Si..." dijo Applebloom.

Al oír la respuesta, Dizzy mostró una gran sonrisa "¡Yo la conozco! ¡Es mi mejor amiga en Manehattan!" dijo saltando como una niña pequeña.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Applebloom también con esa gran sonrisa.

"Si!, es quien con quien más pasó el tiempo, aparte de Gingana" explicó Dizzy.

"¿Entonces ya te dijo sobre Las Cutie Mark Crusaders de Manehattan?" preguntó Scootaloo colándose a la escena.

"Este... la verdad no" dijo Dizzy avergonzada "Cuando volvió a Manehattan, me dio una fiebre muy alta, así que falte a clase unos días, luego pasaron muchas cosas, vino el día de la mudanza a Ponyville y no pudo decirme nada al respecto".

"Entonces es tu día de suerte Dizzy" dijo Applebloom acercándose a la mencionada "Pues nosotras queremos que te unas a las Crusaders".

"Si, somos tan grandes, que hasta tenemos nuestro propio tema" dijo Scootaloo "Muestrale Sweetie Belle".

"No creo que sea..." dijo Sweetie Belle en voz baja antes de ser interrumpida por la pegaso naranja.

"Vamos, hazlo"

"Esta bien" dijo Sweetie Belle resignada antes de aclararse la garganta y cantar con una hermosa voz:

"_We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders_

_On a quest to find out who we are_

_And we would never stop the journey_

_Not until we have our cutie marks_"

"_Canta como_ _sirena_" pensó Dizzy antes de que viera como Applebloom sacaba una capa roja que tenía un escudo azul y un pony dorado en ella.

"Entonces..." dijo Scootaloo.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Applebloom sonriendo juntó con las demás.

"¿Qué que digo?" dijo Dizzy "¡¿Qué que digo?!, digo que..."

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se acercaban cada vez más esperando la repuesta de Dizzy.

"¡Si, me uniré a las Cutie Mark Crusaders!" dijo con una alegría inmensa.

Ante esas palabras, a las tres ponis les brillaron los ojos.

"En ese caso..." dijo Applebloom poniéndole la capa a Dizzy "oficialmente eres miembro..."

"¡Espera!" interrumpió Scootaloo antes de ir a buscar algo, volviendo unos segundos después con un papel enrollado "Hay que leerle el juramento Crusader"

"¿Qué no estaba defectuoso?" preguntó Applebloom.

"Le hice unos arreglos" dijo Scootaloo desenrrollando el papel, haciendo que este se extendiera hasta caer de la casa del árbol y terminar justó frente a un manzano.

Sweetie Belle miró a Scootaloo con ceño fruncido y le dijo "Ni creas que voy a leer eso...".

"Eh... demoslo por pasado" dijo Applebloom "Bueno, ahora Dizzy, tu eres parte de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, por lo tanto, si alguien se mete contigo, se mete con nosotras. No te preocupes" Dizzy asintió sonriente.

En dos segundos, Scootaloo puso una cara de ¨Idea!¨ y miró a las otras Crusaders, incluyendo a Dizzy.

"Conocemos esa cara..." dijeron Applebloom y Sweetie Belle con algo de miedo.

"¡Tengo una idea para ver si obtenemos nuestras cutie marks!" dijo la pegaso naranja saltando y aleteando.

"¿Qué es?" preguntaron las otras tres.

"Este Sábado, a altas horas de la noche, iremos a ni más ni menos que..." Scootaloo hizo una pausa dramática para luego decir "El bosque Everfree"

En eso, a las tres ponis se les cayeron las orejas mientras miraban con cara de ¨¿Qué cara...?¨

"_Algo así me temía..._" pensó Dizzy, quien tenía más miedo que las demas...

**Yo: y ahí termina el capítulo, bueno, antes que nada voy a avisar que dentró de una semana, comenzaran mis clases, por lo que tendré menos tiempo para actualizar (¿Qué?, yo también tuve vacaciones) así que, tratare de actualizar lo más que pueda, ahora sí, los vere en el próximo cap, salu2.**


End file.
